Forever and Always
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: Jean and Scott's wedding has finally arrived, but as usual, nothing is quite normal around The Institute. Molly and Remy find themselves caring for a little girl in the midst of everything, wondering what to do next. 54th story in a series. Some trigger warnings within chapters! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time. I also don't own the movie, song or any lyric's to the Lion King 2 Simba's pride's, 'Love Will Find a Way'.

Dedication: This fanfic is dedicated to the memory of young Tripp Halstead, and to the victims of the Stoneman Douglas Highschool shooting and those effected. This fanfic also goes out to all children who haven't been yet adopted and are waiting for a loving home, and to those people that have the love, time and resources to open up their hearts to be parents to adopt and/or foster children.

AN: This fic turned out a bit longer then intended and is my longest in the series to date! I just think it's easier for the reader to switch POV's at the beginning of chapters now, so that's partly why. Plus it just turned out super long. Enjoy! Also, I'm not adopted, BUT my BFF growing up was, so I guess that's why it's a soft spot for me and that's why the dedication. She was one of the best friends I'd ever had, and if she'd never been adopted, looking back, it would've made my life emptier. (We fell out of touch, but the past is what it is, for better or worse.) IDK, maybe I'm just a weird little duck. XD

* * *

Molly:

Molly's alarm went off, loud, as well as bright and early. She rolled over and shut it off. Molly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of one eye. Who decided this crazy schedule anyway? Molly got up and went to her dresser, getting out clothes, then grabbed her bathrobe.

It suddenly hit her what day it was. Not only was it Friday morning, but it was the day before THE BIG DAY. That is, Jean and Scott's actual wedding. Which meant tonight was Jean's little bachelorette party. Molly had already gotten Jean a gift for that-his and hers towels and cute matching pillow cases-and Remy and Molly had picked out the wedding gift, from one couple to the other. Tickets to the nearest ski lodge for a week of their choosing, because goodness knew The Institute was not a private place at any given moment. Being newlyweds, they were going to need time away. Lots and lots of it.

There was a knock at Molly's door. She opened it to see something weird. It was a delivery boy, in a white shirt and hat, carrying a huge bouquet of red roses and a card, and a small cardboard box. Well, Molly's shower was going to have to wait.

"Uh, sorry, you must have the wrong-" Molly was interrupted. This had to be from Scott for Jean. Right?  
It made perfect sense. Roses didn't come cheap and it was the day before their wedding. Why would Remy...?

"No mistake miss," The young man smiled, "Molly Callum, room twelve. Twenty-four roses, a card, and a gift box. I just need your signature." He gave her the stuff, then handed her a clipboard with a pen attached.

Molly smirked to herself, quickly signing it.  
"This wouldn't be from a mister LeBeau, would it?"

"I can't say, Miss. I just deliver the stuff. Have a good day," He tipped his hat and left.

Molly shut the door, putting the roses and box on the bed momentarily, then opening the card.

xXxXx  
Love,

Didn't want you feeling neglected this weekend.  
You have all my attention, my heart, and everything I am.

There's a perfect world shining in your eyes.  
I love you, be my brave girl.

Forever yours,  
Remy

xXxXx

Molly almost felt like her heart was going to explode. Molly knew why he was doing it: To show that he loved her and letting her know she didn't need to feel jealous or left out because Jean was the one-the first one out of all her friends-to be getting married.  
Remy was just supporting Molly. He knew how sensitive she could be. Plus they'd talked about it a little, so this wasn't just out of nowhere. This grand gesture was really unexpected though, but not unlike Remy, Molly realized as she took the box and opened it eagerly.

"Ohh Remy...y-you big dummy!" Tears came to Mollys eyes.

It _wasn't_ an engagement ring, thankfully. Molly was relieved. It was a very thoughtful gift though. The guy had outdone himself again. She really didn't deserve him. He was just an angel of a man. It was a four-sided photo-box to keep things in. The top picture was a picture they'd taken visting her family for the first time, and the rest of the pictures were of Molly and Remy together. It was beautiful-red with gold colored corners. Molly put the box on her dresser.

Molly then quickly put the flowers in some water, then got showered and dressed as fast as she could, afterwards going to Remy's room. Hopefully he wasn't downstairs yet. She knocked loudly.

Remy opened the door, practically getting body-slammed into a crushing hug.  
"Your the best boyfriend any girl could ever wish for!" Molly smiled so hard her face hurt.

"I am?-Oh right! The flowers!" Remy put a hand to his forehead, suddenly remembering. Remy smiled mischievously after a moment. He quickly swept her up into a kiss, literally. Remy picked her up by the waist, kissing her, then letting her stand on the bed. Molly enjoyed looking into his eyes after kissing. What a good way to start the morning.

"It's going to be hard concentrating on anything else all day," Molly tilted her head, giving Remy loving eyes.

"I know, sweetheart, but it's going to be alright. We get two days of partying and tomorrow night, I get you all to myself on the dance floor. And maybe afterwards, when it's all over, I'll have a little surprise in mind," There was that twinkle in Remy's burning red, sultry eyes.

"Remy, you know how to spoil a girl," Molly laughed, "Roses, a beautiful thoughtful present, and another surprise.-And we get cake tomorrow!"

"Of course, it's all about the cake," Remy picked her up a moment, sitting on the bed with her cradled firmly in his arms,  
"I really don't want you to be upset this weekend, Petite. We both need to support Jean and Scott, but what's more,  
I've seen you jealous and in your worst moods. There's nothing to be jealous of. You have me and I have you. That is all we need for now. A piece of paper and a couple rings won't change how we feel about each other, so we'll do it all when the time is right, okay?"

Molly found herself crying. Not sad tears, but in awe of Remy's love and thoughtfulness.  
"O-Okay. I'm sorry I'm crying! It's just...you're right. And I do get jealous. Yeah, We don't need to prove anything now. You were right before too. We're too young for it."

"Definitely, but not too young for a little making out before breakfast, hmm, Cherie?" Remy purred.

"Yeah, but take it easy. You know I don't have any energy before eat-Mmgh!" Molly was interrupted by Remy's loving, passionate kiss. They stayed like that until five minutes after breakfast had started.

* * *

AN: I HATE being called ma'am, so Molly would hate it too. (I mean, jeez, I'm not sixty!) So I went with the much younger sounding 'Miss' greeting instead.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

When Molly and Remy went downstairs, hand in hand, the mansion was more chaotic than usual. That was because Scott and Jean had decided to have the wedding at the Institute in the foyer. There were decorators hanging streamers from the top of the high ceilings, men and women arranging flowers on comfortable looking chairs, people putting an arch together, and a compliement of cooks and a head chef whipping up food in the kitchen for the wedding rehearsal dinner and test-runs for tomorrow nights reception. The kids were _trying_ to stay out of the way, but it proved to be quite difficult.

"Miss, you're blocking my path! I have to get these flowers to the back of the room."

"Young sir, can you take your friends game of kick ball somewhere else?"

"Hey you, girl with the white stripe! Take your mountain of a boyfriend and get outta my way!" A tall,  
thin blonde man held a tray filled with cloisters, standing in front of Rogue and Piotr.

At that, the rude man earned a death glare from Rogue and an actually unkindly look from Piotr.  
They moved. Remy and Molly caught up with them. "Busy day, hein?" Remy smirked.

"You can say that again," Rogue whisked her bangs back behind her ears, "And this is just today!  
Tomorrow's going to be the real deal. Jean and Scott sure know how to throw a party."

"Yeah," Molly smirked, "Who knew ol' stick-up-his-butt and Miss Perfect we're going to throw such an awesome sauce shindig?"

Molly heard a cough and they looked behind them to see Scott and Jean standing there with a woman around The Professors age. She was grey-haired, but distinguished looking, in a pink business suit. Black, tall,  
and powerful looking. She held a clipboard and looked like she meant business, because she wasn't smiling,  
but that may have just been from Molly's big mouth.

"Uhhhh...Remy, save me?" Molly choked out.

"What ma beautiful amour means is, you guys _can_ be a little uptight. We weren't expecting something so lavish. So, uh, traditional. More like-" Remy started to say, but was interrupted.

"We don't want to know, Remy," Scott said, "Your opinions not withstanding, at least things are under control.  
That's thanks to Cecilia here, she's our wedding planner."

"Pleased to meet you all," Cecilia said, sounding like Julia Childs. (Somehow Molly was not surprised they hired someone so hoity-toity.)

The kids exchanged hellos.  
"I'm Rogue, one of the bridesmaids," Rogue said, "Anything I can do to help?"

"Not right now, dear, but I'll let you know," Cecilia said, looking at her clipboard,  
"Jean, why don't we check on the food. Scott, you come! We must taste-test _everything_!"

Remy snickered and Molly stood there thinking a moment. Molly and Remy had talked about being in the ceremony,  
but opted out. Sure, everyone was close, but that was part of the problem. The wedding deserved for Scott and Jean to share the day with those closest to them, so the entire school couldn't be part of the wedding, even though the couple was close with many of the kids. Besides, Scott and Remy rarely got along, so what was the point there? So in the end, the bridal party consisted of Kitty, Rogue, Ororo, and Jean's sister Sara for Jean's bridesmaids and Scott's brother Alex, Kurt, Logan, and the Professor for the groomsmen. It all worked out. Molly suddenly felt a little regretful, but knew it was for the best. Also Scott and Jean's sanity because Molly of all people knew that she stressed out easily and Remy could be very challenging...and immature. (The last things Scott and Jean needed to worry about!)

"Honey, you coming to breakfast or just gonna stand there staring at the wall?" Remy smirked.

"Sorry. Just thinking," Molly said, walking over and holding Remys hand, "Glad we didn't get involved in the wedding party business. It would've been too much for them."

"Yeah," Remy agreed, "Besides, all attention might be on you tomorrow if you wear that one dress,  
ma couer. Never mind the bride, _you're_ going to look like a model. Like a stunning angel."

Molly had bought a stunning, mature looking dress during their trip to Nevada. It had rendered Remy absolutely speechless the first time he saw her in it; Red, gathered from top to bottom to crinkle, with a sweetheart neckline and it stopped above the knees. It ended in chiffon material gathered off-the-shoulder.

They reached the dining room (the only room downstairs devoid of workers), sitting down.  
"So I don't look like a model everyday?" Molly feigned annoyance.

"No, no!" Remy swallowed nervously, "It's just that tomorrow, you'll look even more beautiful."

"You used to be able to tell when I was kidding. Chill out, hon," Molly elbowed him in the arm, scooping up eggs and grabbing a couple slices of toast with her other hand.

"Pfft! Model?" Ray looked over from sitting next to Remy, "Fat model maybe, from the way she eats.  
Can't ease up an all that toast."

"I don't know, Ray," Molly said, looking devious as she whirled her spoon in the air, "Maybe you just make fun of me because you secretly like some really big girls that I might remind you of. Hiding your insecurities because some woman who weighs five-o'-two in a six-X dress gets you hot. Not that there's anything wrong with a big woman, but I never thought that was your real type."

With that, Ray sunk down in his chair with a blush while the other kids laughed at him.

"Aww, baby," Remy smiled, "That was a sick burn. I'm so proud of you!"

"Uh, thanks," Molly said, smirking. She resolved not to let anything-like Ray's big, dumb mouth-spoil this weekend.  
Everything was going to go smoothly and she was going to be happy, content and not jealous.

* * *

"Holy cats, Molly!" Rogue stared, as the older girls had gathered in Jean's room to accessorize for the next day, trading jewelry and the like, "Don't you think that dress is a little...mature...for you?"  
Rogue stared at the short red dress in awe.

Molly rolled her eyes, then playfully bumped hips with Rogue as she spoke. "Come on, Roguey, I'm only twenty once. Better enjoy it before things start sagging and my teeth are gone. Remy's already seen me in it, which is a pity, because it'd be nice to knock his socks off tomorrow."

"Ladies, this is _not_ the same Molly we met three years ago," Kitty joked.

"Yeah," Tabitha said, "Remember when she was all 'It's just a dress. Remy won't like me in it.' Now she wants to knock his socks off in a red little number with no sleeves!"

The girls laughed, including Molly. She really had changed. "That's not all," Molly smiled, "We've been talking about...marriage. I mean, nothing serious, but it might happen in the next few years. Hopefully."

"A few years? I'm really surprised he hasn't asked yet," Jean held up earrings to Kitty's dress,  
"For as long as you've been going out. I mean, it's been well over a year already."

"It has been, but he's worried we're too young yet," Molly said, "Which is a valid concern. Otherwise we'd just be getting married for...uh...other reasons." Molly blushed.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her.  
"You mean you never-? But it's freaking Remy LeBeau you're going out with!" Tabitha looked shocked.

"Yeah, and?" Molly said, trying to act nonchalant about it. What her and Remy did...or didn't do...really wasn't anyone elses business. Even if it was her friends she was talking to.

"Everyone knows how hot he is. And how he has-well, used to have-a reputation of getting more dates in a week than anyone else," Jubilee said, "So you've never gotten that far? Not even once?"

"You guys, NO! We don't _do_ anything except make-out. I haven't let Remy get handsy or stick his tongue in my mouth or anything else so rank. He hasn't even ever touched my boobs yet and the worst thing we've done is share a room together!" Molly said.

"Which means Molly has him well trained. And in her back pocket," Jean smirked, "But you can be honest with us. You've never slipped up? I mean, it _is_ Remy we're talking about. He isn't like the others and we've seen how he is with you. You'd have to be infalliable not to fall into a little temptation."

"...Alright," Molly sighed, "Since Scott isn't here, I guess I can tell you, but don't ever tell anyone what I'm going to say. Not Remy, especially not Logan, not _anyone_."

Everyone stared at her expectantly.

"When everyone was gone to Paris and a few of us we're left beind, we were making out on the couch one night and things got a little more out of hand than usual. I wanted Remy and he wanted me, but I didn't know _that_ was what I wanted at the moment. Remy took his shirt off and that's when I realized we almost took things too far. Then we had a long talk about it. He wanted to, but I explained how important it was to me not to and he understood," Molly explained, blushing harder.

"YOU TURNED HIM DOWN?!" Everyone yelled at once.

"You guys! SHH! Quiet! Someone'll hear you!" Molly warned, jerking back at their surprise, "What's so upsetting about _that_?"

"I'm sorry, but have you _seen_ him?"

"That chest,"

"Those long legs,"

"His muscle-y arms,"

"That deep, velvety voice,"

"Hello, the French words?...!"

"Uh, remember he's _my_ boyfriend," Molly soured, "Not yours."

"Our point is," Kitty said, "You resisted. I don't think any of us would've been that strong, Molly. And besides, he kept you after that. Remy wasn't a user, but it's a shock that he'd stay with you after not getting the one thing guys usually want most and that he'd even be understanding about it. Besides, I'm sure no matter what he says, Remy wants it bad, _but_ he's willing to wait for you and that's really noble of him."

"This is great and all," Rogue said, "But I think the one important thing everyone is forgetting is that Remy isn't the same guy he was from three years ago either. Molly and everyone changed him, but it was mostly her doing. Their friendship and everything they've had together made him stop and think. It made him a better person. I'm surprised you turned him down too, but I'm not surprised that he's willing to wait to get married for you, Molly. That proves how much he loves you. He's being patient." Rogue wiped away a tear.

"Jean is the one that's getting married tomorrow, but Rogue is crying," Molly smiled, hugging Rogue, "Thanks for understanding, everyone. Let's just hope Remy remains patient about getting married. And the other stuff. Weddings tend to give people certain ideas."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

Remy:  
It was soon time for lunch. Remy sat, waiting for Molly and the others to get done upstairs, finagling with dresses and jewelry. Molly hadn't given him any hints about what she'd be wearing tomorrow, but Remy was seriously hoping for that gorgeous red dress. He wondered if, with Molly trying to take up better eating habits, the dress would still fill out and fit properly. If it didn't, well, he'd just have to buy her another one, because that dress...dang! 'Voluptuous' and 'Va-va-voom!' just didn't cover it.  
Girls...women...did tend to lose weight all over. Molly hadn't been the exception and Remy noticed, but thankfully, she'd only lost a few pounds and nothing extreme, but that did tend to change the way clothes fit. Remy put his worries aside and just let himself think about that gorgeous dress.

"Dude, you're eyes are really glowing," Kurt said, taking a seat beside him on the left, "What the heck are you even thinking about?"

"Er, nothing. Just this dress Molly has," Remy said, trying to be cool about it.

"A dress? So what?" Kurt looked clueless, but he was still just a boy, not even turned twenty-one yet and going to start college soon. His relationship with Amanda Sefton hadn't lasted through high school, so they were mutually broken up for now. Kurt had been seeing other girls lately. Emphasis on the word girls. (There were a surprising number of non-mutant girls that wanted him, as well as mutant ones.) Sure, Kurt and Molly were the same age, but in Remy's eyes Molly was most definitely a woman and most anyone else was just a girl, no matter if they were eighteen or not.

"Ohh, Kurt-y boy," Remy smirked, "You're used to dating girls, not women. With women, a dress isn't always a dress, it's a huge turn-on when she's wearing it."

"Huge turn on, huh?" Molly came up behind him, running her fingers up the back of his hair, "So that mean you'd rather see me in a dress tomorrow then go to look out peak tonight after the rehearsal dinner, boyfriend?"

"No way," Remy smiled, "I'm always down for look out peak _anytime_." Well well, if flowers got him to look out peak, he'd have to be getting them for Molly more often.

"Good," Molly smiled, filling up her plate.

Remy took a bite of crisp bacon. He had been considerate of her feelings this morning, like always, but he really didn't want Molly to worry or anything. Sure, she was a handful emotionally, but she was his handful and he liked to think that over the years he'd almost learned how to deal with her occasional moodiness. However, Remy knew that no women was ever tamed in such a way and that Molly wasn't the exception. She'd always be a little hard to deal with, but Remy enjoyed the challenge. Besides, if he could see the storm coming, he could at least steer the boat safely, so to speak. At least Molly talked about her feelings. She didn't shut down like Rogue, or give the cold shoulder like Jean. Her and Remy had something special. (And thank heavens, when Molly was mad, she told him so and didn't say things like "You know what you did!", leaving him to guess clueless-ly. Old girlfriends always did that and Remy absolutely hated it!)

Remy felt Molly's foot touching the back of his leg.  
"_Baaabyyy_, you gonna finish that cornbread?"

Remy looked down at Molly's plate. She'd cleared it and she was still hungry?  
Remy smirked. What an appetite the girl had!

"Here," Remy gave it to her, "But that's the last time I'm giving you my food."  
That wasn't going to be the last time he'd be giving her his food.

"Thank you," Molly ate it up gratefully.

Yes, Molly was his handful. Curves, appetite, moodiness, powers and all.

* * *

AN: I decided that Molly was born a year before me, because I have a really early birthday in April,  
so it lines up with the fan fics better since she joined in Spring at 18 and not 19, just so you know. (I was 19 in '04, when the series starts out, so Molly would have to be 18 for her to be the right ages through the series.)

Anyway, my head cannon is that Kurt was sixteen at the show's start, seventeen at it's end. (I can't remember what the cannon basis for it is or where I got it, but I'm pretty sure the timeline in the show was two years from start to end, but the show had four seasons.) So add three years and you get 20. Also, it's weird to think of that immature kid being twenty, but hey, people age, and in my series, they do too. I want to say the old (ooold!) fan page Wagnerzenen (sp?!) had him at fifteen, but I could be wrong.-Kurt's voice would probably have changed from being squeaky at 20, so there's an audio project for me, but it's hard to imagine it as anything but!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, or Avengers, or either of it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

Remy:

The day wore on and soon enough it was time for the rehearsal dinner. Except the dinner part was taking forever. The arch and chairs were set up in the foyer with the wedding party standing in front of the arch, along with the tall, thin, older male Justice of the Peace. The arch itself was beautiful, with red, white and yellow roses, babies breath and lavender, painted white with flecks of glittery gold. The chairs were padded folding chairs, with the padding being green. (The wedding colors were going to be green and gold.) The chairs had green bows with yellow roses facing the aisle for the brides side, and gold bows with white roses for the grooms side.

"Scott, no, you're supposed to stand there, not here," Jean pulled him to where he was supposed to be standing.

"Sorry, Jean. I'm still, uh, nervous," Scott looked more nervous then Remy had ever seen him. The guy lead them into battle and made life and death decisions daily, but his own wedding was making him sweat. It was hilarious and made Remy feel bad for Scott, but still, Remy wished he had some popcorn. Watching Scott sweat like this was more entertaining than a New Orleans Saints game.

"Uuughhh," Molly groaned, sitting beside Remy clutching her stomach, "I'm so hungry. I hope they get all this figured out soon.  
I knew it was going to be a long time, but I didn't think it was going to take this long to just do the rehearsal."  
Remy, Molly and a few other students were there to help out with anything and for moral support. (Plus Remy just wanted to watch Scott slowly crack.)

"It'll be okay, Cherie," Remy reached out and rubbed her back, "If it goes on much longer, I'll go grab you something out, alright?"

"Yeah. You're so sweet," Molly smiled, snuggling against him.

"Does not Rogue look beautiful?" Piotr said, sitting behind Remy. Remy turned around to see Piotr looking especially love struck, holding his head in one hand.

Remy looked over at Rogue. She was in her usual purple top and black jeans outfit, holding fake flowers,  
with the barest hint of a smile on her face as she stood between Ororo and Kitty. So, Remy didn't quite agree, but obviously Piotr was looking at the girl through admiring eyes.

"Yeah, she looks real nice, Pete," Remy smiled, "You're really falling for her, aren't you, hommes?"

"I...I am," Piotr seemed surprised at the realization, "What do I do next then?"

"What, you mean you've never had a girlfriend before?" Molly said, "Big, handsome guy like you?"

Piotr looked embarrassed. "Nothing this serious. I have never told anyone I loved them, no."

Woah, this was news to Remy.  
"Ah, the big L word," Remy said, "Just take her aside tomorrow at the reception somewhere private and tell her. You two have been going out a while, so even if she doesn't say it back, at least she'll know how you feel. Don't take too long, I speak from experience." Remy squeezed Molly's hand.

Piotr nodded. "Thank you Remy. You always have ze good advice."  
Piotr sat back again, deep in thought.

Molly leaned in close to Remy.  
"So, love doctor, what's your prescription for when we get to look out peak?"

"Hmm...start on your neck and re-familiarize myself with the female anatomy by staring and holding you, like a good doctor," Remy tickled at her neck, making Molly giggle quietly.

They turned their attention back to the rehearsal. They watched Jean and her father walk down the stairs and up to the arch, with Scott standing there looking like, well...his head was going to explode.

"Be right back, I think I need to go run interference," Remy said, parallel barring the chairs, going up and over the first row. He walked up to the happy couple.

"Borrowing the groom a minute," Remy pulled Scott aside, away from everyone, while Jean stood there looking perturbed, to put it mildly. (Hands on hips, scrunched face, the whole deal. Remy might have to sleep with his eyes open that night.)

"Alright Scott, talk to me. You keep looking like you're going to lose it. What's going on?" Remy demanded.

"When _you're_ trying to help me, then I know things are going badly," Scott looked surprised, "Uh, man, I'm just more nervous about tomorrow then I thought. Alex tried to make me feel better, but his only advice is to hang loose and keep it real. How's that going to do anything?!"

"Okay, okay. Take a breath, let it out. You just have to show up tomorrow and say some vows. The hard stuff is done. You've got the rings, the food is taken care of. The marriage certificate, the reception, the clothes, all that's compl tement fait, finished, ended. The bride looks gorgeous-"

That earned Remy a glare like the grim reaper himself was standing beside Scott ready to take Remy.  
"Sorry," Remy apologized, "What I mean is, you've got the second greatest girl in the world waiting to be your wife tomorrow. Jean is patient, kind, loving, and understanding. She gets you and wants_you_. So quit being nervous and turn on that leader confidence. If you can lead a whole team into near death-quite blindly I might add, because I still can't figure out why I'm here-you can _get married_."

"You're right," Scott said, "Thanks for the pep talk, Remy. It was just what I needed."

"You're welcome. Now go practice marrying your girl the right way before I step in and show you how it's done," Remy smirked.

"...Any more cracks like that and I'll burn that dress Molly's wearing tomorrow," Scott threatened.

Remy gulped. Hard, with a look of pure horror on his face. With that, Remy quietly went back to his seat.

"You're hitting it out of the park tonight," Molly marveled.

"I'm just that good," Remy smiled.

They kept watching.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

* * *

AN: (Last one for a while!) I hope Rogue/Piotr makes a little tiny bit of sense. This was more from my own wants of obsessively wanting to pair off every single character and not not leave Rogue in the lurch, (she is my top favorite in Evo, even more than Gambit since we saw her more), than it is based off of that one little kiss they shared in the comics. (Oh Chris Claremont, whatever were you thinking?!) Since she isn't paired up with Remy in my series, I just thought it would be cute for her to have someone, (even if she might not actually want anyone in the actual show, after Scott.)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: WARNING: Apartment fire in this chapter! May be triggering!

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

Molly:

"Mmmm...Remy...oh...ohh...nnngh!...OH REMY!" Molly was beside herself as Remy kissed her neck.

Remy jumped, so startled his head hit the car ceiling.

"Ouch, sorry!" Molly put a hand to her mouth, "You okay?"

"Fine. Since when do you scream like that?" Remy asked.

"Well...you got me a little more excited than normal," Molly blushed.

"More like really, really turned on," Remy smiled his million dollar smile.

"That too," Molly mumbled, "Uh, maybe we should stop a minute."

"Yeah," Remy nodded, "Beautiful, you have gotten much better at kissing."

"Thank you," Molly said, "You've learned to tone it down and stuff. I'm glad."

"Tone it down, but I'm still filled with energy and I like touching you. Kissing you," Remy ran his hands around her sides, up her back, "Curves Renaissance painters would kill to paint. Your portrait should be on display at the Louvre."

Molly was embarrassed and proud all at once. She stared at Remy, fascinated. Sure, she'd partially won him over with just her body (she still wasn't sure how), but with him, a big part of the appeal and attraction was that very handsome face. The way his face curved, his strong chin. That cute straight, pointed nose. How his bangs framed his face, even though they were cut short. Molly ran her hands through his bangs, admiring his eyes as they stayed quiet a few minutes. Sclera, black and empty as a starless night. Fire red irises, dazzling as Molly saw her reflection in them.

Remy smiled slowly. "You want to just snuggle a while? I like snuggling."

"Okay, but we're going to go back to sucking face again soon, right?" Molly said, burying herself into his arms.

"We've switched places tonight. What happened to me wanting to kiss and you wanting to snuggle?"

"I think you're just getting more sensitive, Remy," Molly smirked.

* * *

Much later, Molly slept soundly in her bed, but in the middle of the night, the alarms we're going off and the emergency lights in her room were flashing red.

She rushed out of the room. Hopefully it was a false alarm and something had glitched.

Kitty ran up to her.  
"Please tell me it's a false alarm," Molly groaned.

"Nope. There's a huge fire on the east side of town. Go suit up. We're taking the van," Kitty explained.

"Greeeeat," Molly wasn't happy, reluctantly going back to her room. The wedding was at one pm the next afternoon.  
They were all going to be dog tired the next day. Ugh.

Scott and Jean were excused from the mission, so Wolverine was leader with Rogue as second in command.  
A short time later, they arrived on the scene. An apartment building was going up in flames. There were already two fire trucks there, but it wasn't enough.

"Good, you made it," The Fire Chief came up to them, a huge black man with a clean shaven face, "Any way you can get inside and rescue people, do it. We're working from our end to put the flames out and get people out of there. There's still people inside, but we don't know how many. The worst of it is on the thirtieth floor, start there and work your way down."

"Shadowcat, Creature, Cannonball and Magma, you're with me up top," Wolverine said, "Everyone else, take the twenty-ninth and twenty-eight floors. Remember training. If it looks too bad, you get out. We have to get as many out as we can."

Creature took a breath in before turning into a bloodhound. Thankfully, they'd had fire training in the danger room dozens of times for emergencies like this. Creature passed with good marks most of the time, so she knew what to do.

They had Cannonball rocket Creature and Wolverine up to the top floor. Cannonball set creature down. They all had on breathing masks, so as not to be choked out by the fumes. Creature's was built differently, able to sense what shape she took and match it to her face, thanks to Forge's incredibly technology. Unfortunately, she needed her nose for a few moments, so she morphed halfway, lifting it up. Down the burning hallway, there were three people in one room, and two people three doors down from that one.

Cannonball followed Creature into the first room, while Wolverine went down the opposite end of the hallway. A Hispanic dad and his two kids were there. The dad was passed out and the kids were huddled on the floor. Cannonball grabbed the kids, rocketing out the nearest window. Creature changed back, shifting to gorilla form and cradling the unconscious man. She had to get to the nearest cherry picker to get the guy out safely and quickly.

They were halfway to a window when a beam fell in front of them. It was burning up quickly, so Creature had to work fast.  
She backed up, making a running leap over it, almost skidding into the window in the process. Some of her fur singed, but no matter. She opened up the window and handed the man over to the fireman in the cherry picker.

"Good-" The fireman started to say, but Creature was gone again. It was up to her to get those other two people out. She pat the scorched parts off of her fur as she ran back. The other room was filled with smoke. Grabbing the young couple, a blonde and a very tall brunette, she heard their hearts beating, so they were still alive. (Her powers made her glad she didn't have to check for a pulse.) Creature ran again, but it was harder. Gorillas were exceptionally strong, but the man was so tall, she was lugging him. Time was a factor, so she repositioned him over her shoulders as fast as possible, keeping the woman under her arm. Creature went into the nearest room and broke through the window. Climbing down was the only option, since there was no safe way to jump over that burning beam carrying this big guy.

Creature made it halfway down before the woman woke up and was screaming loudly and thrashing about.  
"AHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! I'm being carried away by a gorilla?!-Jason?! We're being-!"

That was all Creature heard because the screamed had startled her and the lady had moved just enough to loosen out of Creature's grip. Creature watched, horrified, as the woman fell.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: WARNING: Alcohol mentions and a child endangered and abandoned in this chapter! May be triggering!

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time. I don't own Tigger from Winnie the Pooh, Disney does.

* * *

Creature could only watch, frozen. That woman was going to die, and Creature were completely responsible.

Suddenly, the woman stopped, frozen in mid-air. She gently seemed to float, feet first, to the concrete below. Creature looked around for the source of this amazing happening. Down Below, Jean and Cyclops were standing amongst the fire trucks, suited up. They just couldn't stay away when peoples live were in danger. With a breath of relief, Creature kept working her way down the side of the building, keeping an eye out for falling debris. Eventually, she made it to the ground below. Looking around, the second team seemed to still be inside. Creature jogged over to Wolverine.

"Cannonball and I got two families out. Now what?" Creature said.

"The B Team is still inside, fly back up and check the twenty-eighth floor. If there's no one, come back out.  
The chief said it's so bad, the top's going to collapse soon and the whole building's gonna cave in."

Creature went hawk and flew up to the twenty-eighth floor, changing back to human at light speed.  
She listened. Human ears were poor, but there was only so much time.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Creature ran to the second door nearest to her. There was a little redheaded girl in a pink nightgown with brown teddy bears on it, sitting in the middle of the room. She was maybe four or five, with her huge blue eyes looking terrified.

"Hey, I'm gonna get you out of here, okay?" Molly picked her up and ran for the door, but stopped short.  
The floor in front of them had fallen in.

Creeeeaaaaaakkkkkk!  
The ceiling was going to fall in!

Creature put the girl on her back.  
"No matter what, hang on tight to my neck with your hands. Grab skin, okay?"

"O-okay!" The girl answered.

Molly opened the window. There was a tree. Creature changed into a tiger and made a leap just as the buildings insides fell in.

WOOMPH!

Creature and the girl landed on a thick tree branch. It was a huge tree, so they were safe.

"Crackle-crackle...fzzz..."

"The tree is on fire!" The girl shrieked.

Or not.

Creature jumped from branch to branch until she ran out of branches, taking a ten foot drop, but she had to give it to the kid, she clung on the whole time.

"Cherie!" Gambit came running up. He was covered in soot and ash, but he was alive.  
He set the girl down and Molly changed back. Paramedics came running up to them, taking the girl away.

"You alright? Everyone okay?" Creature asked.

"Got all the people out, we're fine," Gambit said, "Just surprised to see you playing Tigger with a kid on your back.  
Thought you'd come out one of the front windows."

"No time with the whole thing caving it. Barely made it out," Creature said.

They walked back to the team and everyone talked a few moments.  
"Hey guys, I gotta make sure that little girl is okay," Creature said, fighting a yawn, "See if they found her mom yet."

"I'll come with you," Gambit said.

"You don't have to," Creature said as they walked.

"Baby, this is a bad neighborhood, I don't want you walking around alone. I'm not surprised a fire broke out," Gambit said.

They went to the paramedics, who had finished taking care of the girl. She was sitting on the back of one of the fire trucks, wrapped in a blanket. Creature desperately wanted to get her some socks because her feet were bare. Creature wasn't much of a kid person, but she had to admit this kid was kind of adorable in her pink nightgown, with her big, sweet blue eyes and long red hair.

"So, what's your name, sweetie? I'm Molly." Creature smiled at the girl.

"I'm Erin. You saved me! Thank you so, so much!" Erin hugged Creature hard, "Tigers are my favorite. I had a stuffed tiger named Tony, but he got eated up by the fire.-Who's that?" Erin pointed to Gambit.

"That's Remy, but don't let his eyes scare you, okay? He's really nice," Creature said, smiling.

"You two got this kid out?" A beautiful blonde female police officer walked up to them.

"I did," Creature said. The woman motioned them aside.

"The girl says her mom went out for the night and left her alone. Another neglectful parent. I see them more often than I'd like," The woman sneered, "Even if her mom comes back, we're arresting her for negligence. The thing is, it's nearly impossible to reach foster care at this time of night. I know she's not a mutant, but I know your school has the space and is already accredited to foster kids. Can you take her in for a while? It may be a couple weeks until we can find a suitable home for her."

Creature looked at Gambit. "It's not really our call, we just live at the Institute," Gambit said, "Give us a couple minutes to talk it over with the higher ups."

"Yes, okay," The woman looked tired.

Creature rushed back to Erin, saying she'd be back soon, then Creature and Gambit went and summarized the sticky situation for Cyclops, Jean and Wolverine.

Wolverine sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I swear, what is it with you two and finding these lost kids? It's fine with me if she stays, but you're responsible, Molly. Remy can help out, because he's going to anyway. You two got anything to add?"

"Fine with us," Cyclops said.

Two women in short skirts and leather jackets, reeking of alcohol and bad judgment walked past the team and stopped. One was a petite redhead, the other a tall platinum blonde. "The apartment!-Erin was in there!" the redhead shrieked.

"_You're_ Erin's mother?" Creature's mouth hung open a moment.

"Yeah. What's it to you, skank?" The redhead leered. Unlike most people, this woman was only a couple inches taller that Creature. Easy to take on. Easier to slap, which was what she was practically asking for.

"I had to save your daughter because you weren't there to protect her. You left a little girl alone and she almost died tonight because you obviously wanted to go out drinking!" Creature was seething.

"Yeah? The brat was a mistake, I never wanted her anyway!" The woman said.

"Take it...take it back," Creature said through grit teeth, "You can't mean-".

"Biggest mistake I ever made," The woman didn't look sorry.

That did it. Creature wasn't usually prone to violence, but this time, she lunged.  
"Woah," Gambit pulled Creature back, then got between them, "We don't attack civilians, no matter how disgusting they are."

"Mommy!" Erin came running up, hugging...that woman. The woman that didn't want her.  
She didn't even try to pick her up and hug her back.

"Erin, go wait where you were. Grown ups are talking," The lady said.

Erin nodded, going back to the fire truck. Creature nodded at Shadowcat to go look after Erin, because Creature was far from finished. Shadowcat subtly took her leave of the scene.

"What kind of monster are you?" Molly's eyes squinted, "All she wants is to see you after being through something traumatic, and you didn't even hug her."

"Are you totally deaf? I told you, I didn't want her," The lady said.

"Well, good thing for you because you're getting arrested for negligence and child endangerment," The officer from before came up, "Hands behind your back, ma'am." The handcuffs snapped on, almost sounding satisfying.

"Arrested twice in one week," The redheads friend said, "Nice going, Trista!"

"Don't worry," Creature glared, "Erin will be in good hands now. We'll make sure she gets a loving home that actually _wants_ her."

Trista just groaned before being pulled into the cop car. Her friend left, seeming to not care about anything but her own problems.

Erin came back.  
"What's going on? Where's my mommy?"

Molly knelt down, holding Erin gently by the shoulders.  
"Your mommy had to go away for a while. She had to leave really fast, so she couldn't say goodbye, I'm sorry Erin. Remy and I are going to be taking care of you for a little while, okay?"

"It's okay. I'm used to mommy not saying bye." Erin had such a sad look on her face that it probably would've broken Hitler himself.

Molly swallowed, but it felt like she was swallowing broken glass, trying to hold back tears. She hugged Erin hard, then let go, just looking at her. Molly felt Remy squeeze her shoulder. Molly knew she was going to protect this little girl with her life.

* * *

They made it back to the Institute, but by then it was five in the morning. Erin had fallen asleep in the car, so Remy put her upstairs in Molly's bed. (Molly was going to sleep on the floor, as uncomfortable as it was.)

Remy and Molly talked outside a moment.

"You're very brave for doing this, but you know she probably can't stay," Remy said, "Even though she's cute enough to make kittens look like gremlins in comparison."

"I know," Molly smiled sadly, "I just feel so bad for her. I almost wish I could take her in myself, but that's just not possible.  
I just hope we don't have to, you know, see her go into the system 'cause you know what that's like. I remember your stories."

"Maybe they'll find a good foster family right away," Remy said, "Maybe they'll be good enough to adopt her."

"Maybes...hopes...wishes. It's all possible, but we won't know until it happens," Molly said.

"I know. Just try to get some sleep. We've all got a long day tomorrow," Remy bent down and kissed her warmly.

Molly grabbed her PJs, changing in the nearest bathroom. She then grabbed blankets and pillows from one of the many hall closets, going into her room and settling in on the floor. Erin was still in a deep sleep, clutching Blinky, Molly's favorite stuffed tiger.

It took Molly a while to get back into a deep sleep herself, but she got there. Her alarm went off, bright and early at nine. Molly really didn't feel like getting up and driving to the salon to do her hair, so she decided a taxi was in order.  
First though, Erin needed clothes. Molly went and showered, then got dressed. She went down to the lower levels. There were plenty of clothes in all sizes for incoming students. Hopefully there'd be something to fit Erin.  
Molly started digging around.

"BAMF"

"What's up, Kurt?" Molly didn't turn around, just kept digging through a box of lost and found things.

"Kitty wants to know if you borrowed her gold earrings yesterday, she can't find them," Kurt said.

"No, I didn't. Hey, you've been here a lot longer than I have. Do you know if we have any spare clothes laying around that would fit Erin?" Molly finally turned around, casually holding onto the box behind her.

"Come with me," Kurt held out his hand, Molly took it and they teleported to a different room in the lower levels. It was metal like the others, but there were trunks and boxes everywhere. "This is the extras room. I've found a lot of weird stuff in here over the years. I guess it's the Prof's stuff from when the Mansion was just a mansion. His family's stuff going back a few generations."

Molly dragged out a box marked clothes and started digging through it. She actually found a small pair of overalls and some Mary-janes, and a shirt. No socks or underwear, but at least now Erin could go out in public in more than her nightgown.  
"Thanks a million, Kurt." Molly hugged him.

"You're welcome, Molly," Kurt said, "If there's anything else you need, just ask."

He teleported away and Molly found her way back upstairs. 'Professor?' Molly sent out a telepathic message, probably for the first time, to the Professor.

'Yes, Molly?'

'The girl we took in last night needed some clothes, so I borrowed some from your family heirlooms and things. Sorry, hope I'm not intruding, but the kid can't go out in her nightgown.  
It'd look weird,' Molly smiled to no one.

'That's fine. Those things are just gathering dust downstairs as it is. I appreciate your asking.  
See you later,' The Professor said.

'Thanks. See you,'

Molly made it back to her room to see Erin waking up.  
"Hi Erin! Did you sleep good?" Molly greeted her.

"Yeah," Erin nodded.

"Good. Okay, uh, we have to go out together. We're going to get a quick breakfast, then you some clothes, then get our hair done.  
When we get back, there's going to be a big wedding here and you get to watch. Have you ever been to a wedding before?" Molly asked.

Erin shook her head no.

"That's okay. You just have to sit still and quiet for a while, then afterwards there's cake and dancing. It's like a big party," Molly smiled. Molly was only so patient and knew how to talk to Erin because she'd had lots of experience dealing with the younger kids around the mansion. That used to not always be the case, she recalled. How she had changed!

Molly gave Erin the clothes, showed her how to put on the shoes, then waited outside.  
Remy found her. "It's chaos downstairs," He said, "Mind if I tag along with you and the small fry for a while?"

"I'd like that," Molly said, "We have to go get her clothes and stuff, but a second pair of hands is appreciated.  
I don't know how she's going to be once we're out and about."

"No problem. You want me to drive?"

"Are you up to it? We both had the same long night. I was thinking about just grabbing a taxi," Molly said.

"Taxi' are expensive," Remy said, "I slept hard and I feel alright. I'll drive."

Erin came out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.  
"Molly, I have to go potty."

They hit up the bathroom, then left.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

"You pick out whatever you want to wear, and then I can help you try it on, okay Erin?" Molly nudged her towards one wall that had a bunch of outfits on it. They were inside the local children's and babies clothes store. There were racks of clothes everywhere, but also a few walls 'decorated' with outfits for little girls and boys. Thankfully, the store had a measuring chart for height. Molly didn't know Erin's weight, but she was a slim but well fed little girl, so things would probably fit easy.

"Okay," Erin nodded. She picked out a few outfits, including one with a cute tiger with a "rawr!" speech bubble.  
Molly took Erin into the changing room.

"Molly, when is my mommy coming to get me? I miss her a lot," Erin frowned.

"Uh, well, sweetie, that's something we should talk about," Molly said, sitting on the floor a minute,  
"Listen Erin...sometimes you get in trouble, right?"

"Uh-huh," Erin pulled at the shirt, looking at it, then back at Molly.

"Well, sometimes grown-ups get in trouble too. They don't get sent to their rooms,  
but sometimes they have to go away for a long time. And when that happens, if they have kids,  
the kids have to go live somewhere else for a while. But that isn't a bad thing. Like now, Remy and I are taking care of you, aren't we? Getting you clothes and toys."

Erin just nodded.

"So you might have to live with new people at some point. Maybe a nice lady and her husband that don't have a little girl, but they want one really badly. They would never want to take you away from your mommy, Erin, but sometimes...sometimes moms don't do good things. Last night,  
your mommy did something very bad leaving you alone like that. You could've gotten hurt."

"But I wasn't because you were there. I don't want to go somewhere else, I want to stay with you and Remy!" Erin insisted, "My mommy didn't take good care of me. I want you to be my new mommy!"

Molly bit her lip for a second.  
"Shh. Erin...that would be...fun...but I can't. I'm not ready to be a mom yet. Mom's are supposed to take you to school and make you breakfast. But they're also supposed to send you to your room and know what's best for you. Erin, I don't know what's best for you.  
There's someone out there that does, and she would make a good mom for you. You need a mom and a dad. Remy and I can't do that, but we're going to find someone that can. And no matter what happens, no matter where you go, we'll come to visit you. We'll make sure your safe and loved. I know this is hard on you and it might be not easy to understand, but you'll understand it when you're much older. We'll keep talking about it, okay?" Molly was crying, but it was impossible not to.

"Okay, Molly. Molly, If I promised to be really, really, reeeeally good and never get in trouble, could be you be my mom then?" Erin looked cheeky and cute and...it was killing Molly.

Molly wiped the tears from her own face. Molly hugged her, running her fingers through Erin's fiery red hair, smiling again.  
"Even if you could never get in trouble, I couldn't be. Honey, I'd be taking you away from someone who's been wanting to be a mom for a really long time and for whatever reason, they can't. That would make them really sad. And it would make me sad if I kept you all to myself and that nice lady, whoever she is, never got to see that smile or brush your pretty red hair. So see? You'd be making your new mommy and daddy really, really happy."

Erin smiled again. "I want to make my new mom and dad happy, but you have to keep your promise and visit me. And every time you come, we go out for ice cream!"

"That sounds like a good plan. You've got yourself a deal," Molly said.

Kids we're never quite satisfied. Especially in sensitive situations such as this, So Molly new the talk about her being Erin's mom wasn't over, but for now Erin was happier and that was what counted.

* * *

A while later, they left the store and headed to the hair salon. However, things weren't as idyllic as usual.  
(Like they were ever!)

"...I'm sorry, Miss. We can't serve you with _him_ here," The waif-like, wispy thin older woman with the bottle bleach blonde hair said behind the short counter, pointing at Remy.

"What?! But I come in here all the time!" Molly said.

"Yes, but we stopped serving mutants, and its policy not to serve anyone that comes _in_ with mutants.  
No matter how muscular and handsome they are," The woman winked at Remy. (Remy veered back, looking like Whistler's mother had just hit on him.)

"Oh yeah? Well this mutant hates your policy," Molly pointed a thumb at herself, "And I'm just going to take my business elsewhere. Good day!" Molly picked up Erin and carried her out, with Remy following.

"Well, that was unpleasant. Now what?" Remy said after they'd gotten in the car.  
Erin was in a car seat. Molly was up front with Remy.

"Hang on. I'll find a salon...somewhere. We should've left earlier, I bet we're going to get back late,"  
Molly scrolled through her phone.

"We'll be okay. It's barely after twelve," Remy said.

"Remy, why didn't that mean lady want you in there? Is it 'cause of your eyes?" Erin wondered.  
They'd had the 'what are mutants' talk earlier that morning. Erin loved that Molly could turn into a tiger and a whole zoo just by thinking about it. She just wasn't as impressed by Remys powers.

"That's part of it. People are scared of us because of what we can do, Petite. It's sad, but for us its part of life." Remy calmly explained.

"I won't ever be scared of you, Remy," Erin smiled.

"Aw, thank you," Remy said, "You are very sweet."

"Found a better salon. It's just up the street," Molly showed Remy the address and they left.

Molly hoped Erin would maintain her sweetness as she got older. Sweetness and innocence seemed to be in short supply these days in the world.

* * *

AN: I knoooow, I already kinda did this whole 'take care of a kid' thing with baby Dylan, but it has a point to it! You'll see. Plus Erin sounds adorable, who wouldn't want to take care of her? :3 ^_^ Also, hope it feels organic and doen't make the fic "clunky". I just got inspired to write the scene with Erin's mom and-boom!-it was in the story. Guess I could've done anything with it, (like Molly and Remy struggling to stay pure amid the wedding, for instance), but this is how it turned out. Also, writing young adults for so long, it's really dang hard to write for a child out of nowhere. (And Molly and Remy's responses). Well, at least it's challenging!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time. Also, all Jean's relatives I mentioned are all my random OCs I made up off the top of my head since it _is_ a wedding, and weddings tend to include relatives coming out of the woodwork. (Plus, with Scott being an orphan, gotta have one sides blood relatives fill up the seats!) Feel free to use them in your own 'fics, just please credit me and let me know through private messaging. I'd love to read what you do with those zany people!

* * *

Remy:

They made it back with enough time to all get ready.  
The tyke had looked adorable in the store in a navy blue satin girls dress and a matching headband with a white lace flower on it. The color really made her hair pop. Molly and Erin were among the many kids getting ready or milling about in the hallway. Remy saw them from across the divide, making his way from the men's wing.

Remy's breath caught in his throat when he saw Molly. This time, it was about a little more than the dress. Her inner beauty had shown in her selflessness to take care of Erin, and that made her even more attractive to Remy. Molly had made it clear she didn't want kids, but she would obviously be great at taking care of children of her own someday. That was a good quality to have in a future wife.

Remy took a pause, mentally. Future wife? The wedding was getting to him. It was still a little too early to see Molly as marriage material. Remy shook off the thought and kept making his way through the throngs of kids getting ready to Molly.

"Cherie," Remy bowed, taking Molly's hand and kissing it, "You look beyond beautiful. All the other women are going to be jealous of you tonight, love."

"Thank you," Molly smiled big, "You look pretty amazing yourself, Remy. Incredibly handsome."

"Merci, beautiful," Remy turned his attention to Erin, "And Erin! You look even prettier now then you did at the store, little one."

Erin blushed, looking shy.  
"Thank you, Remy."

They made their way downstairs. Molly holding onto Remy's arm, and Molly also holding onto Erins hand so she wouldn't get lost in the huge crowd. They made their way to their seats, sitting on Jean's side.

"Oh! Erin, do you have to use the bathroom?" Molly asked.

"No," Erin said.

"Good," Molly looked relieved.

They waited, getting to meet Jean's relatives, since Scott only had his brother Alex, and Alex's adoptive parents. Jean had a surprising amount of extended family. Uncle Jo Jo (also known as crazy uncle Jo Jo) and Aunt Hilda, cousin Frank, cousin Christine, cousin Ellis, Great aunt Jackie, great aunt Marissa, great aunt Gertrude, big, fat, happy uncle Bert, grandma Hannah, grandpa William, cousin Elroy, cousin Elmer and great uncle Stevie, among others. Some were obviously Jean's relatives, pretty or very handsome, and some just didn't look related to Jean at all, like crazy uncle Jo Jo, with his partially bald head, big belly and one front tooth missing. He looked like he could actually take a joke, unlike Jean.

Soon enough, it was time for the procession to begin. Scott was waiting up at the arch, looking only a little nervous.

The wedding march started. First Jean's mother came down the aisle with Hank, then Miss Ororo and The Professor came down the aisle, Then Kurt and Kitty, Logan and Rogue, and lastly Jean's sister Sara and Scott's brother Alex. All separated to be on either side, looking happy to take part in this special day.

Everyone in their places, the guests turned waiting for Jean to walk down the stairs as a beautiful blushing bride.

...And they waited.

...And waited.

"Something's wrong," Remy said quietly.

"Yeah," Molly said, "I'm gonna go check it out. You stay with Erin."

"But don't you think-"

Too late, Molly took the elevator upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

Molly:

Jean was in her room where all the girls had changed clothes. Molly knew this because Jean's dad, a slightly portly man with glasses and dark hair, was sitting in front of the door looking defeated.  
"I've tried everything, but she's got cold feet. Are you two close?" Her dad looked at Molly.

"I've always thought so," Molly smiled kindly at the older man, "Maybe I can talk to her."

Molly knocked. "Jean? It's Molly. Can you please let me in and maybe we can, you know, talk."

The door slowly opened a little. Molly pushed it open the rest of the way, shutting it behind her.  
Jean was sitting on the bed in her gorgeous wedding dress, with long lace sleeves and a glittery ball gown skirt. She wasn't crying or angry looking. She looked more depressed than anything, really. Molly knew she had to take it slowly. Jean had always been there for her when she had a problem. Heck, Jean helped Molly realize her feelings for Remy. Now Molly had to return the favor on one of the biggest days of Jean's life.

"So, uh, cold feet? Wedding jitters? What's going on?" Molly sat on the bed, putting an arm around Jean's shoulders.

"I'm really scared, Molly," Jean admitted, "Scott and I are finishing up college, and we have to lead the team. How are we going to deal with being married when we have the weight of the world on our shoulders? Marriage takes work. I don't know how we're going to be happy dealing with everything we have to deal with on a daily basis. How it's all going to play out."

"Nobody knows how it's going to play out," Molly stretched her arms over her head with a smile, still tired from the night before, "You just have to deal with what is. You've gone this far. You and Scott know better than anyone that a relationship takes communication, love and respect. We're all still young, but we're all still dealing with the same crap, you know? If you two can work it out dating with everything, being married probably won't be that hard unless you make it hard. It's not like Scott's going to crash on the couch and get a beer gut, leaving you high and dry with five kids. He's going to be _Scott_. He's going to take care of you and love you just like he always has, and he's going to keep riding our butts to save the world at the same time. And you're going to be his support through it all. It's going to work out, Jean, even if we don't know what the future holds."

Jean took in Molly's words.  
It felt like a long time before she spoke.  
"Alright. I can do this. Tomorrow isn't certain, but at least Scott will always be with me to face it.-Thanks, Molly."

"You're welcome," Molly nodded.

They came out of the room.  
"See you on the dance floor," Molly laughed with a wave, going back to the elevator.

A few moments later, Jean was at the top of the stairs on her dad's arm, looking like a perfect, beautiful bride.  
She walked down it and soon joined Scott. The team had never seen Scott look happier than he did in that moment.

"Dearly beloved," The Justice of the Peace started, "We are gathered here today to join Scott Summers and Jean Grey in marriage. Which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this sacred estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

The room was appropriately silent at that point. No pranksters of the Mansion were going to ruin this special day.

"The bride and groom have written their own vows,"

"Jean, you mean more to me than you know. More to me than anyone ever has or ever will. I will do everything I can to be the best husband and provider for you. I will stay faithful and true until our dying day, to take care of you for better or worse, in sickness and health, for always. To you I will remain eternally true in every way that matters."

"Scott, you are my best friend and confidant. I can't imagine my life without you in it, and now we get to start a new chapter together. I will be the best wife I can be and take care of you until our dying day. I vow never to stray away from you, to always be there for you, for good or for ill times, in sickness and health, rich or poor. To you I will remain eternally true in every way that matters."

"Please present the rings," The Justice said.

Alex held out the rings and Jean and Scott sweetly exchanged them.

"By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife. Mister And Misses Scott Summers. You may kiss the bride," The Justice smiled.

Scott kissed Jean like you only saw in movies. Passionately and for a long time, while everyone applauded happily.  
A beautiful wedding for the two people in the mansion that deserved it the most.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

Remy:

The reception started in the dining room without a lot of fanfare. It spilled out into the foyer after clearing out the chairs,  
they'd turned the spot into a make-shift dance floor, with the DJ operating near the front doors. Sheryl Crow was playing and lots of people were out dancing, since the first dance and father daughter dance hadn't happened just yet. Remy was waiting for something slower to come on, so he and Molly hung back and kept an eye on Erin, who was dancing and playing with the youngest of Jean's cousins. (All redheaded boys and girls.)

"Good wedding, so far," Remy commented.

"So far?" Molly questioned.

"It's not going to feel amazing until I'm slow dancing with you out there," Remy was, as always, charming.

"It's been a while since we've done that," Molly said.

"Actually, the only time we've done that, we weren't a couple then," Remy said. Being a hero on a daily basis didn't leave much time for dance parties these days.

"You know you're right," Molly smiled, "But we might have our hands full tonight, so we'll see," Molly nodded to Erin walking up to them.

"I'll make it happen, ma Cherie," Remy said determinedly.

"Molly, I'm thirsty," Erin said.

Molly went and got Erin some punch, meeting up with Kitty.  
"You and Remy holding up okay with being, uh, full time parents?"

"Yeah. Erin's a great kid," Molly smiled, "Remy wants to dance later, but I don't know about that.  
I think our private time got a little hi-jacked, but she's the cutest hi-jacker ever."

Kitty just nodded, but had a look in her eyes Molly had seen before.  
Kitty was planning something.

Molly went back and handed Erin her cup of punch.

Mr. Finley, the Professor's lawyer, came up to them.  
"Molly and Remy, how are things going?"

"Fine,"

"Great,"

"The Professor and mister McCoy we're telling me all about Erin. Hello Erin, I'm Jack. It's good to meet you," Jack Finley smiled.

"Hi! It's good to meet you too. You have funny hair," Erin giggled.

"That's what my wife says," Jack said, "Can I talk to you two privately for a minute?"

"Sure," Molly grabbed Kurt, who was dancing in arms reach, "Kurt, watch Erin for a bit? Please?"

"No problem," Kurt nodded, playfully picking up Erin and dancing with her.

Remy led the three of them into the closest downstairs study. They stood around.

"I'll be frank with you," Jack said, "My oldest daughter found out she can't have children last year. Her and her husband have been looking into adoption, but she's nervous. The Professor thinks fostering Erin and eventually adopting her would be a great match."

Molly looked at Remy with concern and a lot of worry. They had gotten to know Jack very well in adopting out baby Dylan, but they'd never met his daughter. (Thankfully, had gotten over his fear of being around mutants, so that was a huge improvement.)

"Is she here? Can we meet her?" Molly asked.

"She's here," Jack nodded.

Remy watched Molly consider things. Molly had spent more time with Erin, but Remy would be happy to provide his input.

"I'm sure your daughter is worth it, but I want Erin to be safe. I promised her we'd visit. I just...I want what's best for Erin. She's been through so much. I know she isn't mine and I've only known her a couple days, but she's such a good kid. I wanted to hurt her mom, she was awful," Molly said, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to offend you. I'm, uh, just getting protective again."

"No, I understand. You know I've worked a lot of adoption cases. The foster families all react similarly. Letting go of a child is hard. They're small people, they're in horrible situations and it's difficult.  
I'd be concerned if you weren't protective," Jack said.

"The thing is," Remy interjected, "Erin has only been away from her mom a couple of days. It's going to be hard adjustment period for her."

"Not entirely," Molly said, "We had a long talk. She's...aware...that her mom didn't treat her right. Said it herself that her mother treated her badly. It broke my heart. I think the hardest part is letting go of the idea that she wants me to be her m-mom," Molly stammered, the first time she'd done so in a while. It was hard to admit. Molly had told Remy earlier about the talk with Erin, otherwise he would've been surprised at the news.

"Kids develop strong attachments in situations like this, but yours is definitely unique. Erin probably has a savior-complex about you," Jack explained, "For now, just come meet my daughter Bianca and see what you think."

They nodded, agreeing to it. Bianca Rosebyrn was in the dining room. She was nearly average build, a little big in the hips, with long blonde hair and green eyes, wearing glasses. Around her thirties in age. Her long dress was cream with pink flowers. Bianca just _looked_ kind, which wasn't something Remy could say about most people.

They exchanged greetings, sitting down. It was significantly quieter in the dining room than it was on the dance floor.  
"I know this is a lot to take in," Bianca admitted, her kind voice sounding nervous, "Let me just say, it's so loving that you took in Erin at all. Most people your age wouldn't want to take on that responsibility with so little experience.  
Never married to other people, only dating. That shows me that you and Remy have big hearts and are good for Erin."

"Uh, thank you," Molly said, "So...tell us about yourself."

"I work at the Bayville police station as a forensic scientist. I've been there for almost eleven years, so I don't plan on changing jobs and don't have a job that requires me to move around, so we could give Erin a stable family life. My husband and I have been married six years. He sometimes has to travel for business, but not very often, otherwise he would've been here today. His name is Carlisle. He's the director at the Bronx zoo," Bianca said.

"Seriously? That's so weird, because Erin loves tigers," Molly smiled, "I mean, it's a funny coincidence."  
Remy could tell Molly's guard was coming down.

"That's so cute! Well, The commute is a little hard, but he likes it and we get in free, of course," Bianca smiled.

They got into the other stuff. How Bianca and her husband met in college, both graduating from New York state University, meeting up a few years later and marrying. That they had a good sized house with a big backyard and two dogs, no pool and were in a good neighborhood near schools. That Bianca did things like crochet, dance classes, gym, and book club. Her job didn't allow for a lot of traveling, but she liked to squeeze it in sometimes. Her African-American husband, described as a direct but kind man with a great sense of humor, had some of the same interests, but he also enjoyed playing golf, painting, and going to wine tastings.

Remy considered everything. They were a fairly outgoing couple with good jobs, friends, varied interests, lives outside of work, and a seemingly stable home life. Bianca could teach Erin things and Carlisle sounded like the slightly fun but disciplinary future dad.  
They had come out of nowhere, but they wanted a child and Erin needed parents that could take care of her properly, unlike Molly and Remy.

"Well, it was very nice meeting you," Bianca said, "Don't feel pressured to make any decisions yet, okay?  
My husband will be back tomorrow and we'll keep talking. This is a big decision for everyone, and we all want what's best for Erin."

Remy felt Molly's emotions. Sadness, then this overwhelming feeling of relief and happiness for a moment,  
then sadness again. They got up from the table and Remy pulled Molly close around the shoulders, trying to be supportive.

"It was nice meeting you too," Molly said, "We'll, uh, talk again soon."

Remy and Molly went back to the study to talk.

"We don't have to make any decisions right now," Remy said, "I know it's stressful, but they do seem really kind and good.  
If anyone could offer a great home for Erin, it's them. We wouldn't worry about her at all if she had them for parents."

"Yeah, you're right," Molly said, "She said what I said. She wants what's best for Erin. Bianca seems like a really good person. Sh-she'd make an amazing mom for Erin." Molly cried a little and Remy hugged her close.

"Nobody should have to make this decision twice in a lifetime, Molly, but you-we-are doing it again.  
We'll take things slow, just like before. No rush. If something really doesn't feel right, we'll know," Remy said.

"But what if child services wants to take her away before we can make a decision?" Molly looked beyond worried.

"We'll go through all the right channels. The Institute isn't a halfway house, but the state knows we're safe for kids to stay here. We'll do whatever we have to. For now, we've got light at the end of the tunnel and that's great. Let's just go back and enjoy what's left of the wedding and put it out of our minds for a while," Remy said.

"Uh-huh," Molly said, "Erin probably needs us back anyway."

They found their way back to the dance floor. Kurt and Kitty we're holding hands in a dance triangle with Erin,  
laughing it up and having a good time.

"Hey, uh, we can take Erin back now if you guys want," Molly said.

"No way!" Kitty smirked, "We're taking over babysitting for the rest of the night, you two go enjoy yourselves and have fun."

"...Thanks," Molly said, taken aback, but happy, "Have a good time, Erin."

Erin nodded happily, then the three of them broke off to another part of the room as the song changed.

A really slow song started.  
"This one's for all the couples in the room. Couples dance only," The DJ said over the microphone, "Couples dance only!"

"Come on, Cherie," Remy smoothly pulled Molly against himself, "You and me will dance the night away. I'll get to admire that dress properly, hold you close...stare into those stunning eyes of yours and enjoy that you're all mine."

They started swaying to the music, getting near the middle of the dance floor.

Molly smiled up at Remy. "You know, I like staring into your eyes too. They're the most gorgeous ruby-red eyes I've ever seen.-And it wouldn't hurt to be five inches taller right now, because, really, like this, all squished into your chest, I feel three feet tall. It's hard being this small. Why do I have to be so tiny?"

Good, Remy smiled. The awkwardness-no matter how annoyed it made him feel-was at least getting her mind off their problems. (Although, for lans sakes, he wasn't _that_ big! Likewise, Molly wasn't ludicrously short, she only felt like it because Remy was significantly taller. And he was staring at the top of her head, like, all the time.)

"Mmm, _Petite_, you're just not used to us being this _close_ standing up," Remy purred, enjoying the feel of her shorter, attractive body meshed against his taller one, "Just hold onto me. Feel my body, listen to my breathing. It's not weird. It's intimate."

They were quiet, savoring the slow dance, both wanting it to last awhile. Then a faster one came on. Eventually, Molly ditched her shoes, and Remy was glad for that, because it meant she was back at her normal, cute height. He took advantage of moments where they were dancing a bit away from everyone to bend down and kiss her.

Some of the younger kids were going around snapping pictures of everyone with their phones. When Meggan got to Remy and Molly, Remy snaked one arm around her waist and the other around the front of her shoulders, gripping tight, bent down very close so that his chin touched beside her head. Molly put her hands on his, smiling breathlessly. "You're mine," Remy said into her ear afterwards, "Never forget that you're the most beautiful woman in the room, with the kindest heart, and I couldn't be prouder of you."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

Molly:

Everyone saw Scott and Jean off on their honeymoon. Molly had helped Kitty tuck Erin into bed some hours before, going back to enjoying the party and lots of time with Remy.

"_Beautiful_," Remy bending down close from the side after they went back inside, hugging around her waist and kissing her hair repeatedly, "I am so tempted to carry you upstairs and have some real time alone. That dress is still positively maddening."

Remy let go, but Molly pulled him down close by the lapels of his suit coat.  
"When everyone's gone, we'll do that. For now, kiss me again."

"Always," Remy gladly did, "Uh, don't forget about the surprise I promised you later, okay, Cherie?"

"I forgot all about with everything else going on. Thanks for the reminder," Molly smiled, "Let's go back to dancing."

They danced until late, then the guests started leaving and the students headed for bed. Remy subtly pulled Molly upstairs,  
picking her up when they reached the top of the stair and carrying her in a cradling position, headed to her room.

"No complaining about carrying you," Remy smiled, "Hmm. I should've done this earlier. I like seeing you in the dress in this position."

Molly rolled her eyes,  
"You notice I haven't drooled over you half as much as you've drooled over me tonight."

"Sorry, ange, but you are my girlfriend and as such, my eyes and heart are enamored with you."

They reached Molly's room and Remy carefully put her to sit on the bed, sitting next to her.

"First," Remy said, taking her hands, "To ease your mind, I want you to know what the surprise isn't. It's not a proposal, and I'm not going to ask anything indecent or too much of you, got it?"

"Got it," Molly nodded, smiling hard. What ever could the surprise be?

"Second," Remy took of his suit coat, unbuttoning a couple buttons of his dress shirt, (he'd already left his tie somewhere downstairs), pushing up his sleeves to the elbow, getting comfortable, "I'm sure you know how much I love you and that I don't have to always show it with gifts, but I do anyway. Here." He reached under her bed and pulled out a box wrapped in glittery red wrapping paper with a red bow on it.

"Remy, I love you, but you do so much for me. One day I'll get you something really amazing too, I promise," Molly said.

Molly took the lid off of the box.

"Ohh, Remy! It's beautiful...so thoughtful. You didn't have to. You really didn't have to!" Molly was a bit shocked, but thankful.

It was an absolutely stunning, huge crystal orange tiger figurine, with black stripes and markings painted on. It was open mouthed, like it was roaring, with green crystals for eyes. On the side of the wooden base it was on, was a small gold colored plaque. 'je t'aimerai toujours' was engraved on the side. I will love you forever, in French. Molly didn't want to think about what it cost, but it was so beautiful, she couldn't help but get a little teary.

"je t'aimerai toujours," Remy turned her head by her chin, looking warmly into her eyes, "I promise, Molly. I know things have been hard lately and we've been talking a lot about marriage and things. I also know I've proved my love to you time and again and that you've done the same. So many, many times. Things like sharing our lives and everything we are to each other physically can't be replaced with gifts, but this is just a reminder, a promise, that my love is steady and unchanging and that I will make your dreams come true one day when we're ready."

Molly pursed her lips together, trying not to cry harder at Remys words. She put the figure on her dresser with the box, going back to the bed and standing in front of Remy.

"Remy...I don't know what to say. I-I'm just glad you understand. You are the most amazing, thoughtful, sweet..." Molly kissed him lovingly.

Maybe a little too lovingly, because Remy broke the kiss after a few short moments. "Unnhh, baby, w-wait," Remy looked flushed, "I love you dearly, sweetheart, but I'm not intent on taking you to bed just yet. As much as I'd, uh, love to."

"Uh, sorry," Molly frowned, "Was I too much or is it this dress?"

"Yes," Remy smirked.

* * *

A few days went by. One morning, The professor called Molly and Remy into his office.

"If this was about that vase I broke, I'm sorry," Remy said, looking apologetic.

"What vase would that be?" the Professor looked surprised.

"Um, Prof, you wanted to talk to us about something?" Molly took a seat, motioning for Remy to do the same.

"Yes Molly. I wanted to talk to you about the possibility of Bianca and her husband fostering Erin. Possibly adopting her," The Professor said.

"Y-yeah," Molly stammered, "We've been talking a lot about it lately ourselves. We want to see Erin go to a good home, but we don't know them very well yet. Uh, we wouldn't mind if you weighed in on it."

"I've known mister Finley and his family a very long time. I can vouch for miss Bianca and her husband's character quite well. I believe it would be a good fit and have no doubt in my mind that they would make excellent, caring parents, but the end decision doesn't rest with you or I. It depends on if Erin will be happy there or not. If she has problems adjusting to a new home, then there would be no point in her staying there. We'd either have to put her into foster care per judges orders or at least wait for a more suitable family to come along."

"That was honestly something I didn't think of," Molly said, "Erin seems like she would be happy anywhere, she seems to get along with everyone, but you're right. I know she wants new parents, but it does depend on whether she wants _them_ to be her parents, I guess." Molly was a bit confused, but it made sense. Certainly, foster children never got to pick their homes or families, but they were in a unique situation. Erin's real mom wasn't dead, she just simply didn't want her and had proven herself to be an unfit parent. Molly, as much as Erin loved her, was just a small go between in front of Erin and a real family. For now, Molly, for all intents, was the foster parent.

"Why don't we do this," Remy said, "We'll spend a couple days together, all of us. Erin can get to know the Rosebyrn's for herself and we can get to know them too. No pressure on anyone."

Trust Remy to come up with something to break the ice so skillfully.

"I like that idea," Molly said, nodding.

"I'll call and make the arrangements," The Professor said, "Clear your schedules for tomorrow and Friday. Now Remy, about this vase..."

"Is that Ororo calling us?" Remy looked behind him, "Hey, better go. You know 'Ro. Don't hurry fast enough, you get zapped in the butt with lightning bolts." Remy rushed out of the room.

"I'll pay for the vase, Professor," Molly sighed, "Thanks for everything."

* * *

The next day, Molly watched from a distance as Erin spent time with Bianca and her husband, looking at the tiger habitat at the Bronx zoo. In person, Carlisle Rosebyrn was a handsome man. A little taller than average, with dark, clear skin and a kind face. His choice of clothing gravitated towards polo shirts and khaki pants with a belt. So no-nonsense, so...dad-like.

"Twenty-two bucks for popcorn and cotton candy is outrageous," Remy walked up, holding a slew of snacks for everyone in a big cardboard box. He handed Molly popcorn, then went and passed the rest of the food along, coming back.

"Looks like things are going well," Remy commented, taking a bite of cotton candy.

"Yes," Molly said, "Erin really seems to like them. A lot. If things go okay, they're going to make a beautiful happy family together. Bianca will get a daughter, and Erin will have a real mom for the first time in her life. Someone that wants her and loves her."

"Hon, you're not going to cry are you? 'Cause, you know, I think your popcorn has enough salt on it," Remy tried to lighten the mood.

"No," Molly breathed out, "I'll cry later. Right now I'm just happy things are falling into place."

"Everything will be alright, baby doll," Remy hugged her close, then leading her away, "Why don't we leave them alone and go check out the bears."

"But-" Molly looked back. Erin was smiling and happy, as were Bianca and Carlisle. The three of them were actually holding hands as they walked.

"Easy, mother hen," Remy joked, "Let the future parents be parents for a little while."

Molly nodded. This would work out, that was clear.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, or Avengers, or either of it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

That night, Molly tucked a very tired Erin into bed.  
"Did you have fun today?" Molly asked with a smile.

"Uh-huh," Erin said, barely able to keep her little eyes open, "The zoo was really fun. I like the Rosebyrns. Miss Bianca is sweet and Mister Carlisle knows everything about animals."

"Good," Molly smiled, "Have sweet dreams and don't let the bedbugs bite."

"'Night...mommy," Erin drifted off.

Molly hadn't been hearing things. Erin really had called her mommy. Molly quietly left the bedroom, going to Remy's room. As soon as he opened the door, Molly fell into his arms in a hug. She wasn't crying, but Molly wasn't at ease either.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Remy said, leading her to sit on the bed.

"Erin...she...she called me mommy before falling asleep!" Molly choked out the words.

"Um, okay. Okay. Don't lose it," Remy said, "It's not a big deal. These things happen. She had a big day, she was tired."

"I know, it just shook me up. Remy, if she stays here too long, the harder it's going to be for me to give her up. I know I _can't_ keep her and raise her, but I guess the idea is tempting before the reality hits," Molly said. Raising Erin would require giving everything Molly had, forsaking her own dreams and goals in the process. That was what raising a child was all about. Putting them first before yourself, always.

Remy smiled in his own kind, warm way.  
"That is one thing I love about you best, Molly. One of the reasons I fell in love with you to begin with. You have this big, massive heart that wants to do good, wants everyone to be happy and get what they want and need. Compassion, putting other people first, that takes a lot. So I know you have it in you to give her up, even though it's going to be difficult and it's going to burn you. You know what the reality would be if you tried to keep her and you're very aware of it. Some people wouldn't be."

"Well you're helping keep me grounded," Molly said, "I know what I have to do around here and everything. What should we do then?"

"We know the Rosebyrn's aren't going to hurt Erin in any way. She likes them. We can trust them," Remy reached out and squeeze Mollys hand, "I'm sure we can make the arrangements for them fostering her very soon. They seem to really want to adopt her, so that should go smoothly. Until then, we can check in now and then and see how Erin does. You said it yourself, things are falling in to place. We just have to let them fall and not keep holding on."

Molly nodded. "You're right. They're good for her and I've got to let go. This has to happen."  
Molly finally broke down in Remys arms and cried.

* * *

Just a few days later, they'd made arrangements for Erin to be fostered by the Rosebyrns. Molly and Remy had even taken Erin to the couples house, so they knew it was safe and a good place for the little girl to live and, hopefully, to grow up in.

The five of them met in the foyer. For once, that spot wasn't being overrun with kids and they could have this quiet moment. Molly and Erin could say goodbye, but Molly knew it wasn't going to be for good.

Erin was clutching Blinky, standing in front of Molly.

"Molly, I know you said the Rosebyrns might be my new mommy and daddy if I like living with them. Are you really, really sure that you and Remy can't be my new parents? I like living with you too, a lot. Miss Bianca can't turn into animals and Mr. Carlisle can't throw cards like Remy can," Erin looked too forelorn for such a young child. This situation was confusing for her, as it would be to any kid. Molly had to make it right.

Molly knelt down again.  
"Hey, Erin, it's going to be alright. I know they don't have powers like us, but they're not supposed to. The Rosebyrns have more time and space to give to you then Remy or I ever could. We love you, you know that. But miss Bianca and mister Carlisle are going to love you like real parents, and that's much, much more than Remy or I could do. Remember what I said before. We're going to come visit and every time we come we're going to get ice cream. Remy and I won't leave your life Erin. You're just going to live in a new house. We'll still be close to you," With the last words, Molly was hoarse. She wiped her face with her arm. Molly hugged Erin tighter and harder then she'd ever hugged anyone.

"It's going to be okay. Don't cry Molly! I love you, Molly!" Erin tried to smile, but she was crying too. It made Molly hug her more fiercely, if that were possible.

"I love you too, baby. Uh, Erin," Molly said.  
After a few moments, they let go.

"I know this has been very difficult," Carlisle was serious, but still had warmth in his deep, powerful voice, "We'll never be able to thank you enough for what you've done. Please, don't be strangers. Come over whenever you like, rain or shine. Drop by unannounced. You are family now."

"You too," Remy held out his hand and they shook on it, "Anytime you like. Erin, be a good girl, okay? I know you're going to love living with the Rosebyrns."

"I'll be good, Remy." Erin smiled, already cheerful again.

"Molly," Bianca said, "Here. I thought you might like this," Bianca handed Molly a silver heart shaped locket.  
Molly opened it. It was a picture of her, Remy and Erin inside from the zoo trip.

Molly swallowed. As if this couldn't be harder.  
"Th-thank you so much," Molly gave a smile through a few tears, "I love it. I'll always cherish it."

"We'd better go," Carlisle said, taking Erin's bags. Bianca took Erin into her arms and Molly just took it all in. In that moment, Molly knew she'd made the right decision because they looked like a family.

"Bye for now," Molly said.

"But it's not goodbye forever," Bianca smiled.


End file.
